Sweets Party
The Sweets Party is an alternate kart of Ms. Pac-Man's that makes its debut in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Instead of a hard metal body, layers of cake, frosting, and donuts make up the basis of this vehicle, so you can eat whenever (it may damage your ride a little, though). Mario Kart Arcade GP DX returns this kart to the lineup, although the icing and pastries, and other parts have been redesigned. The stats change in between games a little, with alternating advantages of speed and acceleration. Description ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Shaped like a triangular slice of birthday cake, the Sweets Party has a double layer of yellow cake for the frame, separated by an unhealthy amount of pink frosting. Red and yellow candies adorn the inside, and atop the hood is more icing smeared all across. The seat is closed in with a pink gumdrop on each side, and the back is also iced. Two little puffs of frosting decorate the back, along with a slightly melted green candle/turbo boost (complete with an orange flame. Do not blow it out, though...). The tires are composed of donuts with brown frosting, extra sprinkles!.. Since they are pastries, I guess you could call them pas'tires'. Cha-ching. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Four thinner slices of cake are stacked upon each other for the latest version of the Sweets Party. Still in the shape of a single slice, the front of this one is noticeably duller, yet the overall length is longer. Brown icing separates the bottom and top cakes from the center two, which are divided by frosting with hot-pink and yellow candy in between. The top of the Sweets Party is still has light pink icing, but an added frosted strawberry adorns the hood of the kart, simulating a smoke stack/engine. The sides are now exposed, and a brown chocolate with green frosting serves as an cushiony AND edible seat. Smaller dull pink gum drops lie on either side, and in the back, the swirls of frosting are still retained from the original (but now there's four). However, the solitary candle has been replaced with white-and-pink-striped candles pointing outwards. The driver must now be two years old... Statistics As part of the Easy Control category, the Sweets Party has exceptional unseen handling stats. There could stand to be more weight, but who wants a cake made out of metal? Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Earlier bonuses of speed have been replaced with added acceleration, but unfortuantley, this kart is on the lower end of the totem pole in terms of stats, with only a single +1. Trivia! *To be honest, it's not certain if the cake-themed vehicle for ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 is even the Sweets Party: karts from the game aren't named. The features and overall sugary appearance that they both share are coincidentally similar. Although not an exact match like Toad's Mush Run, we can imply that these two vehicles ARE in fact one. But as of right now, there's no way to prove it canon, so this article may be untrustworthy. Sorry 'bout that, but the Wiki tries... *Another birthday-themed vehicle is the Birthday Girl, although this kart is based on a present instead of cake. *Cookie Land, Tart Top, and Sweet Sweet Canyon are all Battle Courses and Tracks that also have a sweet vibe. Gallery Yoshi_(Sweets_Party).png|Yoshi at the wheel of the Sweets Party... Test_1.png|...which isn't getting him that 1st place... Category:Karts Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Karts Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Karts Category:Vehicles Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX